theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mount Ravan
Mount Ravan is a hunting area located in the western Central Sector, or Centralia West. This area was one of five designated hunting locations chosen for the C2 Tour, the second hunting program established by DinoHunt Corp. DinoHunt Corp. Description "This island, broken by waterways and mountains is the most difficult by far. The frozen peaks of Mt. Ravan overlook a thick tropical forest that may quickly become a deadly maze where hidden danger abounds. Be careful of the active lavaflow to the south as well." History To be added. Geography Mount Ravan is cited for its rugged geography as well as its mix of jungles and deserts, making it arguably the most difficult area on the C2 Tour for hunters to traverse. This hunting reserve's topography is likely attributed to constant volcanic activity hundreds of years ago shaping the island into what it is today. Desert & Ravine Oasis In the northwestern portion of the island lies an open, hilly patch of desert with populated by various species of cacti. In the center of this desert is a large oasis situated at the bottom of a deep ravine, cut in two by a life-giving waterway which animals wandering the desert will occasionally drink from. Mount Ravan Heading directly east of the northwestern desert will lead curious explorers to Mount Ravan itself, the eponymous mountain which lends its name to the entire hunting reserve. This imposing mountain is strangely the only one on the island that is capped with a thick layer of snow in spite of the semiarid climate, and easily overlooks the surrounding jungles and beaches. Mount Ravan provides hunters with an excellent sniping position as well as a safe zone to protect them from attacking dinosaurs, that is, if they are able to climb up the mountain first. Broken Waterway The entire island is bisected by a labyrinthine waterway broken up by numerous strips of land. Native animals often venture to the edges of the waterway to quench their thirst or cool off from the intense heat of midday on the island. Brachiosaurs are regular visitors (and residents) of this jagged river. Mountain Range & Dry Lakes The eastern portion of the island is divided by a huge mountain range that overlooks the northeastern beaches as well as two large basins on either side, in which various species of cacti have taken up residence. The presence of reddish-brown clay at the bottom of said basins indicates that they were once deep lakes, and the surrounding "deserts" were at one time a beach area. However, these lakes have long since dried up thanks to the semiarid climate, though small pools of water will collect at the bottom of these basins as the result of occasional rainfall. Gorge Wedged in between the northwestern desert and Mount Ravan itself is an enormous gorge formed by seismic activity. Shrubs, mosses, and grasses have taken up residence at the bottom of the gorge, in addition to several small marshes with fallen trees. The gorge is easily accessible by man and beast alike, though it quickly prove to be one of the more treacherous areas of the island. Watering Holes Several watering holes can found be scattered throughout the island. The most notable examples of these are a cluster of shallow lakes in the southern portion of the reserve and a much deeper singular lake near the southwestern coast. Much like the jagged waterway that bisects the island, these valuable sources of freshwater are commonly used by native animals looking to quench their parched throats or to simply cool off from the midday heat. Younger brachiosaurs are sometimes seen wallowing within these lakes. Open Plains Directly west of the cluster of watering holes in south lies an open stretch of prairie, one of the few located on the island. It is a good place to find herds of herbivorous dinosaurs grazing on the plentiful shrubs, cycads, and grasses here during the day. A couple of naturally-formed stone protrusions rising from the earth can be found here, both of which make for superb sniping posts and safe zones. Volcano The only remnant of the island's former volcanic activity is a small volcano rising out of the ocean on an islet to the southwest of the main island. It is a notable point of interest in the hunting reserve, and indeed many licensed hunters travel to this active volcano simply to observe its majesty. Dinosaurs generally tend to avoid straying too close to the volcano's edge, and for good reason - it can be very easy to lose one's footing on the rocky fringes of the caldera, and those that fall in will be greeted by a quick and painful death via the raw heat. DinoHunt Corp. therefore advises clients to steer clear of this volcano, as a few clients have lost their lives inadvertently falling into the caldera. Vegetation The jungles of Mount Ravan are dominated by semiarid-adapted Pseudosporochnus and palm trees, with various types of shrubs and cycads flourishing in the undergrowth. The more deserted areas of the rugged island are populated by cacti, specifically Carnegiea and Opuntia. Official Appearances Mount Ravan is the fifth and final playable map in ''Carnivores 2''. Category:Article stubs Category:Carnivores 2 Category:Maps Category:Central Sector